


sweet somethings

by dreadfulbeauties



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties
Summary: I've got a little fluff bingo set and I'm most certainly going to use it - and since our favorite magical girls are always in dire need of happiness, why not write some things that are soft and sweet for 'em!
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka, Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. friendship bracelets

“If I’m being honest, Sayaka… I think these look kinda stupid.”

Kyoko frowns, tugging at a bracelet hanging off one thin wrist. They’ve stopped in the shimmery, summer heat haze to pop into a drug store—She wanted candy and Sayaka said she can’t just steal candy from every store she sees just because she has the magic to do it—and Sayaka snatched up some rubber bracelets for them to wear. They clash with the muted colors of her clothing in lemon yellow, bright pink, and lime green.

Sayaka frowns, her own friendship bracelets spinning around her arm. “Oh, come on! I think they’re cute.”

She sticks out her tongue, unwrapping her candy bar with a crinkle and taking a hearty chomp. The sweet taste of chocolate and nougat fills Kyoko’s mouth and she scarfs down the first bite. 

“They are not,” she lies through a full mouth, “They’re jush sho dorky. ’N dumb.”

“They are cute.” Sayaka pouts. Her cheeks puff out a little and her big blue eyes grow big—it’s enough to make Kyoko almost want to apologize to her about it and admit that yes, they are dorky but it was Sayaka who got the friendship bracelets for the both of them to wear.

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are not.”

“Are t—”

Kyoko takes a ferocious bite of candy. The chocolate’s melting all over her hand, coating her fingers and palm in a sticky sweet mess. “…Fine. They’re cute. I guess.”

“You guess?”

She licks the chocolate off her palms. “I mean, they’re still dorky? Yeah, they are. But… I kind of like them.”

“Why’s that?”

_Crap._

Kyoko tries and fails to hide her face with a swath of long red hair. There’s no way she’ll be able to hide it from Sayaka now. So she beams awkwardly at her, crumpling up the wrapper in her hand. At least they’ll have more days to spend together, collecting dorky friendship bracelets and getting candy and ice cream from the local drug stores sprinkled around Mitakihara. They’ll always have summers, they’ll always have the bracelets as a reminder of the warmer seasons. And even though she’s said it before, it’s always a little bit difficult to say it again. Still, though, Kyoko vows that she will be transparent.

“Because you got them for me.”


	2. huddling for warmth

In the close space of Mami’s apartment, Sayaka shivers. Tonight they are huddled close in front of the TV. An old movie plays in black-and-white with grainy audio, and Sayaka strains to hear. Between the two of them is a bathtub-sized bowl of popcorn—most of the contents which they’ve eaten with great gusto already, only a few stray kernels here and there. But not even her fleecy pajamas and fuzzy striped socks can make her shivering cease.

“Is something the matter, Miss Miki?” She notices the way Mami’s face scrunches up when she can sense Sayaka shifting, the flicker in her eyes. Like liquid sunshine, Sayaka tells her, that’s what your eyes look like. 

“Cold,” Sayaka mumbles, and huddles closer. They have no blankets and aren’t speaking then. She simply wraps her arm around Mami and rests her head on her shoulder. Blonde hair tickles her cheek.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you feeling alright?”

“It’s the air conditioning. It’s just really cold.”

Silence. The movie continues to play.

“…You know, I can just get up and turn the air conditioning down if you’re feeling too cold, right?” In spite of her suggestion, Mami reaches up to stroke at Sayaka’s hair and wriggle closer, their positions twisting against the plush couch—her eyes grow even brighter with the slight smile adorning her face. “But all things considered, this is quite nice, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two aren't a very popular pairing, which is a shame because they're quite sweet :c
> 
> thank you for reading! stay safe and take care <3


	3. childhood friends

Sayaka tilts her head behind the exagerrated pair of sunglasses. In one hand is a fluffy cone of cotton candy, in the other clutches the teddy bear she’d won—Madoka says it’s fine and she can haul it home by herself, but Sayaka being Sayaka insists that she’ll carry it for her. They’re dating, after all, and this is the sort of thing you do. At least that’s her logic.

“For realz, that was awesome. I mean I thought it was. Did you have fun?”

Madoka smiles. She takes a careful lick of cookie dough ice cream to keep from accidentally smearing it on her face. “I had a lot of fun, Sayaka. What was your favorite part?”

“When we went in to see that horror movie. And you hugged me through all the scary parts.”

“But you got scared, too, Sayaka.”

Sayaka pouts for a moment. “Oh, right. I did get scared. But at least you got to hug me! And we got free popcorn in the theater. But anyways, what part did you like the best?”

“The Ferris Wheel.” If Madoka closes her eyes just right she can smell the sawdust lingering in the Ferris wheel compartment and see the bright sunlight peeking in through the window. It was something to see, looking down at the rest of the theme park and part of Mitakihara below her. But the part she remembers the most is when Sayaka’s knees bumped up against hers and she leaned forward, reaching over to squeeze her hand tight.

“I love you, Madoka,” she said, “And I’m really happy to be with you.”

She’d heard the words before but she was very willing to hear them again. “I’m happy to be with you, too.”

“So are we gonna go in different directions when we reach the train station? I know my house is a different route.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You said your parents were okay with you spending the night at my house, right? You can just call them and you can stay the night! And my mom likes you, too.”

“She does?”

“Mm-hm! She says that I made a good choice when I started dating you. Said it’s good to date a girl I’d known for such a long time and a girl I know’d treat me well. Also,” she adds, “Dad’s making parfaits tonight.”  
“Okay, now I _have_ to stay for dinner.” Sayaka laughs. “You _knew_ that I was already hoping too because I just don’t want this day to end, but parfaits? Yeah.”

Finishing her ice cream, Madoka takes her teddy bear and takes hold of Sayaka’s arm, tilting her head down to rest at the cusp of her neck and shoulder.

“I knew you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, as soon as i saw this prompt i kneeeew it was going to be madosaya. they're my favorite pairing for this fandom and they're just so SWEET!


	4. befriending the enemy

“Hey, Akemi?”

Remember who you’re doing this for, Sayaka tells herself. You’re not doing this for Madoka, you’re doing this for yourself. You’re doing this because it’s the right thing to do. I’m pretty sure that Homura’s probably a lot nicer once you get to know her.

Homura sits by herself this lunchtime, poking at her food with a pair of chopsticks. That’s one of the things that Sayaka’s noticed about her beyond her lustrous dark hair and wide-apart violet eyes: She’s not one for rushing when she eats. Sayaka holds no gift in her hands — no food, no toy, nothing. Maybe she should have brought something, she thinks. She shakes her head to herself. No. If she had, it’d just seem like a bribe.

“What is it, Miki?” Homura’s voice lacks the edge to it Sayaka’s heard before. There is no trace of sharpness this time in her flat tone.

“I wanted to say sorry.”

She chews methodically on a small clump of rice and swallows. “What for?”

Sayaka takes a deep breath. _Don’t blow it. You like her enough to at least want to apologize to her, so you better not screw it up._

“For being rude to you and making assumptions about you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you about the stuff for our last group project. It was rude and uncalled for. I know we haven’t really gotten along since you transferred here, but I don’t think me just being a straight-up jerk to you is gonna help it. You don’t have to accept my apology, but I _am_ sorry.”

“I accept your apology.”

She blinks, plucking out her hairclip and twisting it in her fingers. “Really?”

“I’m willing to give us a second chance. To be fair, I haven’t been that nice to you, either. I’m sorry about that, Miki.”

“Please, call me Sayaka.”

“If you call me Homura in return.”

“Sure thing, Akem — I mean, Homura.”

She doesn’t leave till the bell rings and they have to shuffle their way back to class. But as the two of them eat their lunch in joined solitude at their little table in the cafeteria, Sayaka thinks she sees the barest hint of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i think that there's a lot of interesting potential to sayaka and homura's dynamic, regardless of whether you interpret it as romantic or platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this prompt was cute and fit them both.
> 
> thanks for reading! please take care and stay safe c:


End file.
